Zeron
Zeron is the former Makuta of Nynrah History Zeron was created on Zakaz 100,000 years ago. He. like all Makuta, once worked solely on creating rahi. His most famous creation is the dreaded Manas crab. When the convocation took place, Zeron sided with Teridax as he saw Miserix as an unowrthy leader. That night, Zeron went to Nynrah and slaughtered two of his Toa Hagah leaving only Nitrox alive. He was soon defeated by a mysterious, orange Toa. Soon after, he made a Le-Matoran, Strelk, his assistant. In the Destiny War, Zeron once again clashed with Nitrox, who was knocked out by one of Zeron's Rahkshi. Zeron took the opportunity and fled to Karda-Nui. Karda Nui Zeron and two of his Makuta bretheren, Vorthon and Tarruk, made a base in a cave in Karda-Nui where Zeron discussed his plans for the future. He was going to create a new universe in which he would rule. Nitrox's team soon appeared but were defeated by Zeron and the Makuta fled to the swamp below. Swamp of Secrets Zeron's apprentice, Morwov, arrived and gave Zeron the Kanohi Garvex, Mask of the Cosmos. When Nitrox's team appeared, the final clash between the two sides began. Clash in the Swamp Zeron used his Garvex and started the creation of his new universe. However. the Garvex was blasted off his face by Toa Leviathen who grabbed the mask before the Makuta could. Tarruk then summoned the Zivon which was defeated by a Nova Blast from Malnok. When the energy storm began, Zeron retreated and flew back to Nynrah when Teridax announced his universal domination. Rebellion Zeron gathered his private army and fitted them with suits of armor that allowed them to fly. They flew out of the universe and had a confrontation with Teridax. Zeron and his army were killed and Zeron's atoms flew into the universe onto a Metru-Nui beach. His atoms were soon reformed by the Great Beings and he flew back to Nynrah. Federation of Darkness Zeron founded an organization dedicated to kill Teridax (so he can rule the universe and kill his "allies") and destroy every Toa around. Zeron watched Malnok find a Kanohi Vahi and defeated the Toa and seized the Vahi. The Final Clash On Nynrah, the Republic of Hope arrived to get the Vahi back before Zeron could destroy all. Nitrox pursued the Makuta, defeating him. Zeron then fled to an alternate universe to escape death. After his disappearence, the Federation disbanded. He has recently come back, but without his Vahi (which was destroyed in the Vice-Verse), and in a much stronger form. His recent battle with the Toa created a worm hole which sucked the combatants into the Vice-Verse and sealed up when they all went in to it. He and the Toa are currently in the Vice-Verse. Abilities and traits As a Makuta, Zeron has access to all 42 kraata powers. He also posses mind control, hypnotism, mind wipe, telepathy, telekinesis, and a special form of adaptibility. This form allows him to absorb and adapt to any element used against him, making him nearly invincible. Zeron is very cold and cruel and is the most feared and deadly Makuta to ever exist. He is also the only known Makuta able to use Shadow Breath (which is similar to how a dragon breathes fire). After travelling to the Vice-Verse, Zeron gained a new ability. He discovered he can transform his mask and gain the power of the mask he chooses. The only extend is that he cannot use his power to transform his mask into a legendary mask of power (such as a Vahi, Ignika, Avohkii, etc.) unless he is wearing the mask in question. Example: he cannot choose to turn his mask into a Vahi unless he is wearing a Vahi. Zeron is a very cold, cruel, and calculating Makuta. He never shows mercy towards enemies and always chooses to kill his victims rather than interrogate them. He is ruthless on the battlefield and is an expert at hand-to-hand and melee combat and he is a genius at military strategy. He is very wise as he was one of the top scientists of the BoM. Masks and tools Zeron wears a gray Hau, Great Mask of Shielding. When he stole the Vahi from Malnok, he decided to make it his primary mask. Eventually, the Vahi he wore was destroyed. His tool is a protosteel Shadow Sword which focuses his elemental power of Shadow as well as a set of Wrist Blades made from protosteel which can aslo focus his elemental powers. He also has a Tridax Pod filled with Shadow Leeches. He also has claws, and wings for flight. Stats Quotes Trivia *Zeron is Nitrox321's secondary self moc. *Zeron is commonly reffered to as "The Dark One". *Zeron is so evil, he makes Kylernuva's Makuta Tazzuk, ToaHydros' Makuta Verahk, EDICTART'S Shadow Makuta, ToaMagmare28's Hades, and Shadowgear6335's Shadowgear look like heroes. *Next to Teridax, Zeron is currently the most powerful Makuta in existance. *The Great Beings reformed Zeron for a reason. The reason is currently unknown. *Amazingly, all of the events above have gone exactly as Zeron predicted. These events will eventually lead-up to his ultimate success of total domination of the entire Bionicle universe. *He will be the main villain in The Legend of Malnok. Please do not edit this page without my permission. Thank you. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow